Sam equals Alejandro?
by violetstar198
Summary: Dean's drunk, the song 'Alejandro' is sung and, do i have to go on? Dean makes a fool out of himself, who can pass up the opportunity to read about that! no intentional Wincest my bff made me keep it Wincest free but there's implications!


_This is the result of too much time on my hands and me and my best-friend listening to 'Alejandro' over and over and __**OVER **__for her MEP on Youtube. _

_So basically the credit to this chapter goes to my besty 'The Silence Will Set Me Free'. She was randomly talking about how funny it would be if Dean was drunk, and I think we had WAAAAY to much syrup, because we were coming up with all that is below!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Supernatural' in any way, shape or form. The only thing I **_**do**_** own is this fic! XD**

**Song Disclaimer: I don't own the song 'Alejandro'; all rights to that song go to Lady Gaga.**

* * *

"Dude," Dean slurred as he leaned forward towards his brother.

"You are awesome, like the awsomess brother in the _entire _world!" he raised his tequila shot and waved it in Sam's face, who was trying not to laugh as his brother spilled the drink down the front of his shirt.

"You know what's sad?" Dean said after awhile of silence.

"What?" Sam asked warily, a drunk Dean was a scary touchy feely Dean.

"Popcorn." And Sam just couldn't help it; he burst out laughing and spilled his beer all over the table. Dean had said that with such a straight face.

"No, I'm serious! Popcorn is like corn's revenge….. In popped form!" Sam doubled over in laughter, while Dean just sat there looking like an idiot with a big huge, stupid grin on his face. After several breathless seconds, Sam brought the neck of the bottle to his lips and took a long gulp, which he almost spit out when Dean jumped on the table, taking off his shirt and swinging it around his head like a cowboy on crack. At first all Sam could do was sit there and stare, dumbfounded, as half the bar surrounded their table. Finally getting himself together, Sam shook his head and stood, reaching a hand out to grab his brother and drag him out of the bar. But before he was even half way there, Dean grabbed his hand and pulled Sam towards him, until they were only inches apart.

"'_I know that we are young, and I know that you may love me,'_" Dean's deep, rough drunk voice rung out in the bar, and Sam wanted to die right then and there. Sam blushed, and was just too dumbfounded to even think of the fact that pulling his brother away would have been a task made easier because he had a firm grip on his brother's biceps. The bar, all intent on them now, leaned forward, consciously or unconsciously; Sam didn't care, their eyes widened and they had creepy shit eating grins on their faces.

"'_But I just can't be with you like this anymore; Alejandro'._" And Sam cursed the day he ever let Jess take control over the radio. It was the fact that he recognized that what Dean was singing was by Lady Gaga, or that his brother even knew the _lyrics_ (and was now swinging his shirt around Sam's neck) that this felt like a drunk hallucination. His brother was dragging Sam even closer (with the help of Dean's damn shirt that was around his neck) and that's when Sam registered what exactly was happening and he tried to untangle his limbs from his brother's. How in the hell, Dean managed to entangle their arms and legs, he really didn't want to even _begin_ to fathom.

"_You know that I love you boy,_" and Sam froze, he liked to think it was because even in his drunken state, Dean managed to rush into something, in this case it was the lyrics to 'Alejandro' by Lady Gaga.

"_Hot like Mexico, Rejoice….._" a long agonizing pause in which his brother's deep green eyes just bore into Sam's hazel ones. "_I'm not your babe, Fernando, Don't wanna kiss…._" And Dean's lips barely brushed his, before Dean was yanked off the table and into the arms of a very busty, very _slutty_ looking blonde.

"_Don't wanna touch…_" She sang back, smiling in drunk, mock sweetness. Dean, happy to finally have a willing singing partner, sung back, grinning like the idiot he was.

"_Just smoke my cigarette, hush…_"

"_Don't call my name,_"

"_Don't call my name,_"

"_Alejandro…_" and with that sung, she drew Dean into a kiss, while Sam and the girls date just hung their heads in embarrassment at their really damn funny yet embarrassing drunken act. When the kiss started to get **way** to NC-17 for public viewing, Sam walked over, grabbed Dean by his arm and yanked him away from the girl; her cheap red lipstick smeared all over her lips, making her look like a funny version of a clown. At the thought, Sam shuddered, and pulled an un-willing Dean through the crowd, which parted for them, only because of the scary aura radiating off Sam.

"No, my fans!" Dean whined; tugging against his younger brother's grip and reaching an arm out to the bar filled with people who had just witnessed his drunken singing act. God I am so giving you crap about this for the rest of your life, Sam thought, as Dean puked all over his shoes (his _favorite_ shoes). He laid a now unconscious Dean in the back seat of the Impala, and drove them back to their motel.

I don't think Sam will let Dean go to another bar for a **looooong** time.

_

* * *

__So what do you guys think about it hmm? Lol I think I have waaay to much time on my hands. XD and give me some credit, I wrote this at like 4 in the morning I was tired! =D and for all those people who read and follow my other Supernatural fic, I will update soon, I just have minor writer's block. But I seem to be on a roll today so it should be up in no time!_


End file.
